Life of Katherine and Klaus
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Just some drabbles of them. I don't own Vampire Diaries.
1. Contents

**Contents**

Shut Up Back Fire Smile Damon Punishment Chase Whisper Chicago Cellphone~ Caller I'D Elijah

Cry Dance Dangerous Sorry Runaway

Spoiled Pride Taunt Favorite

Surprise Pick Up Chained Hunter & Hostage Bored Hostage

Room Mates


	2. pg 1

Shut Up

When Katerina doesn't shut up. He reminds her that

Stefan choose Elena over her. She's quiet at least for a moment.

* * *

Back Fire

Katerina retorts back the same that Caroline

choose Tyler. Before she can say " instead of " him Klaus

slams her against wall. But a familiar erotic memory between

them backfires on him. Katherine gives him that trademark

smirk. He's all over it.

* * *

Smile

She hates that smile. She loves that smile.

But right now she's annoyed by his smile when

Klaus ordering her to give her hand in his in front of Stefan

just knowing she can't refuse.

* * *

Damon

His name became a taboo subject after the night that they slept

together again. But could she help it that he was calling her

cellphone right now. " Um Klaus."

Kissing her neck. " Not now sweetheart."

* * *

Punishment

Katherine hated it when Klaus wanted to play. Klaus loved to see her

squirm and whimper.

" Don't you know love, after the end of the "chasing game" , comes my fun."

* * *

Chase

" You said you wanted to play." Klaus retorted.

" Yes your suppose to kiss me after you catch me." Katherine

shakes her bounded wrists " Not tie me up." Klaus whispers

in her ear then gets on his knees.

Katherine moans forgetting her complaint.

* * *

Whisper

Klaus whispers in her ear " Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get

your reward."

He smirks on bended knee.

* * *

Chicago

An apartment door. Katherine's short wig. Klaus's tuxedo.

One hot steamy night for the both of them.

* * *

Cellphone ~ Caller ID

" Katerina open the door." He jiggles car lock.

" Not until you give me back my cellphone."

Caller ID - Damon

Klaus annoyed " You want it. Then go get it, sweetheart."

He throws her cellphone into forest and smirks at her.

* * *

Elijah

" I'll apologize to my brother later. Now let us go Katerina."

" Why did Elijah lock me in a cave?"

" Because he had a fancy crush on you when you were human. You must of realized that."


	3. pg 2

Cry

The first time Katherine saw Klaus cry, she silently thanked Stefan for saving him, even though

she knew it was for Damon's sake.

The first time Klaus saw Katherine cry, he looked at wound he made at her neck, tilted her head up

towards his own neck " Have at it, sweetheart."

* * *

Dance

He forgot that he never did dance with Katerina when they were living in England. He went up to

his room after his Family Ball. Bowed his head, took her hand, and asked her for a dance.

* * *

Dangerous

She knew she shouldn't have slapped him when he was feeling frisky.

Damn hybrid's and their bite.

* * *

Sorry

Klaus didn't know how to genuinely apologize since he rarely did. So he stuck out his wrist in front of

Katherine. He sighed when he felt her teeth clench in. Klaus gently stroked her head. Then cradled

her into his chest

" That's it. That's my girl."

* * *

Runaway

Sitting on his sofa. Klaus drawing a sketch of Katerina. She appeared after he was thinking of her.

" Did you forget something, love."

" Yes"

" What is it then?" Klaus looked at his drawing but stopped seeing Katherine bent towards him.

" I forgot this." she smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

Then she ran out the door. Klaus ran after her.

" Now you want to chase me." she smirked.

He replied " You didn't really think I'd let you runaway after that now did you really love."

She smiled " Catch me if you can."

" Now why would I do that when I can." he snapped his fingers. His hybrids trying to catch as she dodged them and ran right into Klaus instead.

" That's not how the game goes Klaus."

" You play by your rules and I play by mine Katerina." He motioned his hands for his hybrids to take her back into the house.

" That's no fun."

" Playing mind games with me Katerina only gets your " one day of freedom " you were going to get from me taken away. Don't worry love, you can be my muse as you sit on the sofa and watch me draw. It might take hours or less depending how well you behave."

She sighed " Artists their so moody." He chuckled at her remark watching his hybrids bring her back into the house.


	4. Favorite - Prologue before Spoiled

Author note: Let you know this one actually comes before Spoiled. In the drabbles if you read it.

* * *

Favorite

Katherine sighed watching Klaus put his white button-up shirt.

" What is it?" He looked at her sitting up on the bed.

" You know you're always ripping my favorite clothes, Klaus."

" Then don't wear them when I'm around." he smirked.

" How am I suppose to know when I run into you?"

" Rule number 1. Don't wear your favorite outfits in front of me unless you don't want me to tear them to shreds."

" I bet they'd be less ruined from you torturing me then when you're having fun climbing over me and..."

" Shall we find out?" he snarled wanting her to drop the subject.

" It was one of my favorite blouses."

" I'll buy you a better outfit." he said finishing buttoning.

" Now I'll have to go shopping for the same one." she looked at the ceiling sighing.

" I'll buy you exact same one. Even if I have to compel someone to sew exact same stich as the one you were wearing.

Now stop hassling me and go make me a cup of coffee." he sat on the end of the bed.

" So your coffee more important then my blouse."

" Let's put it this way. You getting me what I want. In return means you getting what you want." he gripped her chin then let it go.

" In the end you always get what you want anyway."

" Then why are we having this conversation if you know that."

" I told you it was one of my favorite blouses. I'm tired of you tearing them up."

" You said all this to annoy me knowing I haven't had my morning's cup of coffee." She crawled towards Klaus.

" Katerina." he said not looking at her.

Katherine leaned over putting her hands on his shoulders " I'm going to make it.' she whispered in his ear "Don't be so grumpy." she smiled getting out of bed.

" The next time you complain about me shredding one of your outfits. I'm going to throw you on your back. The next thing I'm going to be hearing you say is my name. Not that you'll be complaining about me tearing your clothing."

* * *

The Next Time Came

As promised Katherine gasped " Oh Klaus." as he said she would.

" Like I said Katerina. I always keep my promises. Never doubt me." Klaus grinned over her.

Katherine slapped him on the chest. "If all your promises are like that. You wouldn't have to worry about me wearing any clothing, ever again."

" Hmmm. I like the sound of that."

He kissed her on the lips. " Sweetheart."

They both laughed.


	5. pg 3

Spoiled

Katherine saunters off the bed with a sigh on her lips. Searching through Klaus's closet for one of her extra outfits

biting her lips. Klaus watches noticing as he puts on his shirt that she seems too quiet.

" What's wrong, love?"

She turns to face him annoyed. " You did it again. This time you ripped my absolutely favorite dress."

But Katherine didn't stop there. She picked up the torn dress and threw it at him.

He caught it throwing it on the bed.

" You wanted it just as much as I did." he growled

Katherine tilted her head " Did I?" she tapped her finger on her chin " I specifically remember telling you

not this time and not to tear it." she said trying not to pout.

" I didn't hear you complaining after you had it."

" You know I can't resist you. And it's the other way around too." she walked with her hands on her hips.

Klaus pinches center of his nose "I should of compelled you when you were human back then not to run, and then I wouldn't have had to chase you around the world. And hear you complain about some nonsense."

He paced back and forth to calm down a bit but it didn't settle his ire " Sometimes you're just too spoiled Katerina." he frowned at her.

" And who's fault is that. Don't say Elijah because we don't have an audience."

" I can halt that tongue of yours."

" And we both know how you'd do it too."

" I should of been done with you decades ago, you've become too greedy."

" That's your fault. I wanted more then my old life could give and you showed me how, lover." she slowly curled her tongue on the last sentiment.

" That's because you amused me." his eyes lit up.

" And I still do." she smirked.

Klaus grabbed her kissing her on the neck. Katherine laughed at the annoyance she saw on his face and then he french kissed her hard. He watched the amusement drain away from her face to want. Then he let her go grabbing his jacket

he pulled it on "You're right you still do."

As he left watching her stand there huffing and crossing her arms he laughed as he left the bedroom hearing her say

" I'm going to make you pay for that."

* * *

Pride

Katherine laughing and Kol flirting is what Klaus saw as he walked into the room. Standing near fireplace Klaus poured

himself a brandy. After having a drink from the glass he called out to her " Katerina, come here."

" Well what is it?" she stood slanting her hips, and crossing her arms.

Klaus pleased stroked her chin " I just wanted to see if you would come to me." he grinned at his younger brother Kol.

" You prideful hybrid."

" I don't know what you're talking about." he sipped his drink.

" Okay. Stay, deny being proud while I'll just go back and walk over to Kol."

Kol has his arm around Katherine walking past Klaus drinking his snifter of brandy still.

" See ya brother. Katerina and I are going to go have fun hunting." Kol grinned at him.

Klaus picked up his brandy taking another sip. "After hunting comes..." he thought. A word with 3 little letters he didn't like thinking of.

Slammed his glass down.

" Kol. Katerina!"

* * *

Taunt

Later that evening after their walk.

" Katerina did you really have to make that comment about the best friend remark?"

"Why? It's true." she said.

" You know I didn't find it funny."

" Your's was worse then mine."

" True. But mine was right."

" Maybe. But mine's more right then your's could be."

She innocently clapped her hands together smiled at him and left.

" Wait a minute. What does that mean?" he followed after her.

" I'm not telling." she sang.

" Katerina. Come here. Sweetheart." he quietly enforced.

She mouthed "No" then she giggled " This is fun."

" Oh it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." Klaus looked at her then dragged his nail across the leather sofa.

" So then if you find out then you will find out who it is." Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

Klaus walked up to her " Ah, but when I found out who it is. I'll rip out his heart unless you make it easier on yourself and tell me who it is. Then I might promise not to kill him." he says to her face.

" Fine. I'll tell you."

" Thank you. Sweetheart." Klaus tilted Katherine chin up and kissed her cheek. " Now tell me."

" But you see I'm not really sure if he became a vampire or not. I didn't really have enough time to check before I had to start running from you again."

" Start with his name and then where to find him."

" You promise you won't kill him."

" Yes, love I did."

" Or have someone else do it for you." she looked him in the eye.

He rolled his eyes. Smiled " Fine."

" Or compel him to do himself in."

"Alright then."

" And if there's another way..."

Klaus walked away letting her words trail off not bothering to listen " If you're going to keep stalling then I'm getting

myself a drink."

" Niklaus."

" Just keep nagging, sweetheart. I'll be back in a minute."

" Where are you going?"

" To the liquor cabinet to find me some scotch."

" I thought you drink brandy, vodka, or bourbon."

" Their not strong enough. And I ran out on one of them just yesterday."

"Strong enough for what?"

" To drown out your incessant whining."

Katherine hit him. " Hey." Klaus grabbed her hand " Stop that. I almost dropped the bottle."

" I do not whine."

"In my ears you do, love."

Katherine snatched her hand back.

" Well if I annoy you so much. I'll just leave."

" Not before you tell me the name of the man you think you might have turned into a vampire. Then you can go."

he drank his scotch leaning against the sofa.

She turned on her heel to tell him " Now why would I do that when you find me so annoying."

" I didn't say that. I said you were whining. There is a difference,love."

" Annoying, whining, what's the difference.' walked up to him placing her hands onto her back "To me they sound the same. Which means I don't want to talk." she said leaning into his face.

Klaus stood up standing right into her space " If you don't talk. I tend to use force in these kinds of situations."

She dialed a number on her cell.

" Go ahead compel me. Because the minute you let me go. I'll walk right out that door and never come back."

" Katerina what are you doing? Who're you calling?"

Her eyes said Guess.

" Not that annoying pest. Leave him out of this. I don't want him involved."

"Katherine how many times have I told you to stop calling me when you have one of your petty fights with Klaus.

Why do you keep changing your number?"

" Hello Damon. I called make certain you're a witness in case Klaus compels me to tell him what I don't want too.

Oh you can ask Klaus why he keeps breaking my cellphones why you're at it."

" Jealous much. Damn it Katherine. Didn't I just tell you earlier today not to call me when you're in front of Klaus."

" I wouldn't do that anymore. Not to _you_ Katerina." Klaus said with an underlying threat. " But I have no problem doing it to someone else."

" Well seems she doesn't seem to think so Klaus. Otherwise she wouldn't be calling Damon. Not that I want to get involved in this."

" Too late Stefan." Damon said.

" Stefan, tell Katerina she's being unreasonable about this having to involve now the both of you in the beginning of are argument."

" Why don't you just tell her yourself?"

" Not that it's any of your concern Damon but the fact of the matter is she refuses to speak to me so we can settle this matter in private."

" Alright Katherine what is it that Klaus wants you to tell him? " Stefan said crossing his arms listening on the other end of Damon's cell. Damon let his brother take the phone from him and drank bottle of liquor he decided to hold onto after realizing it was Katherine on the other line. And Klaus

" The name of a man that I might have turned and, where to find him."

" Oh that's just great Katherine. Why don't you just draw a bulls-eye on are backs." .

" Oh come on Stefan. Klaus isn't going to come after you two."

" No but it doesn't help them to have you remind me that it isn't the fact that you turned them that made me want to kill them but the reason up to the point as to why you did decades ago. ' he smiled uneasily at her "And how many times you did it, in fact." he drank bottle of scotch again after gritting his teeth.

"You see Katherine you made Stefan and I targets bringing us into your ridiculous conversation with Klaus." he snatched the phone out of Stefan's waiting hands.

Stefan sighed " Damon's right, you've made us become bulls-eyes. We've become targets in his eyes.' he turns to Damon

" This is why I didn't want to get involved. You shouldn't have answered your phone."

" Like I had a choice, brother. I knew it was her. If I didn't she'd make things worse."

On the other line of the Salvatore brothers.

" So you're blaming me. Is that how you repay the favor for me saving you boys from Klaus.' Katherine gritted her teeth

" Wait for it Damon because the next time I see you. You won't have to worry about me making things worse. Because I'll make things bad enough you're going to wish you had been nicer to me." she pulled the phone away from her ear.

" Good to know I'm not the only one she's mad at now." he saluted his drink in triumph. Klaus asked " But do you really think that's a good idea, love. Weren't you calling Damon to rescue you from me?"

" Not anymore." she eyed Klaus drinking.

" Katherine don't be stupid. Don't take it the wrong way."

" You know Katherine Klaus might compel you the minute you hang up."

Damon shook his head at his brother continued drinking until he realized something.

" I guess we'll find out. Bye bye boys." Katherine smirked through the cellphone.

" Wait Katherine." Damon yelled. Click.

Klaus waited for her to turn his way and said " Now love, where were we."


	6. Surprise

"Katerina what a surprise to see you."

She sighs "Too bad that I can't say the same. Otherwise I wouldn't have to do this."

"Do what sweetheart?"

Before she could answer him Katherine had grab Klaus chin and kissed him on the mouth. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the expression on his face instead she told him "Kol compelled me to do it. So don't get mad at me.' she looked down at her new necklace "he even installed this camera I'm wearing just so he could see the look on your face." She frowned. "So trust me when I say it wasn't my idea and I wouldn't have done it." Her eyes said because it was with you.

" I see."

"He wasn't pleased to see me when I ran into him so he thought it'd be funny to do as you asked him before and send me back to you." she swinged her side back and forth waiting for his response.

"How thoughtful of my brother to think of sending you to me with a surprise attached. I'll have to show him how grateful I am the next time I see him. But for now I think I'll call him up and give him my message."

Klaus pulled his cell phone out calling Kol "The next time you pull a stunt like that I promise I will rip your liver out." He said not giving Kol a chance to speak.

"Why brother I did what you asked this time and you didn't have to dagger me for it.' Klaus fumed. "I thought you would have appreciated the gesture I made since you weren't pleased before finding us together." Klaus paced back and forth glancing at Katherine.

"That was not it and you know why Kol."

"Are you sure about that brother because that's not how I remembered it. Maybe we should ask Katerina? Ah that's right I almost forgot she fled from you before my body even became cold. How did that work out for you brother,did you find Katerina afterwards?"

Klaus turned to look at her glaring at her slightly bored but timid expression.

"I didn't think so. Probably not until after you met one of the Salvatore brother's am I right." Kol laughed.

Klaus gripped his cell phone. "What do you know about that?"

"Only that she has a certain soft spot for them."

Katherine breathed nervously listening to the conversation about herself. Klaus could not keep his eyes off her as his brother spoke "She has a gentle kiss to her doesn't she when she wants to." Kol smiled knowing his brother would be pissed at the comment.

Klaus was livid "You would know how Katerina kisses wouldn't you. Seeing how you two spent some time together."

"Fear not brother seems Katerina always comes back to you one way or another. Perhaps if you tie her up she'll have to stop running away from you.'he seemingly suggested. "Almost forgot supposedly she would like that too."

Katherine breathed nervously looking to the ground muttering " Why not just throw me into a pit of fire why you're at it." Klaus looked at her. " Did you say something love." He said still holding the cellphone to his ear continuing to listen to his brother's jibes. Katherine shook her head no crushing the pebbles with her heels into the gravel.

"Well Kol I don't need your suggestions on how to keep Katerina in line. My methods work just fine." Katherine scoffed at his remark. Klaus turned his head her way. She quickly looked down avoiding his gaze. Klaus ended his call with a another threat towards his brother.

* * *

Kol txt

Maybe I'll come to visit you two soon.

* * *

Klaus looks at his cell phone then to her. He starts walking towards her. Then notices he's been sent another text by his brother.

* * *

Kol txt

Don't eat her up too quickly.

* * *

Klaus frowns looking down at his cell phone when he hears Katherine own cell phone go off. She says with a relieved sigh "Finally." Then she looks at Klaus, smiled and ran.

* * *

Klaus receives a

Kol txt

Elijah told me you always skipped out on the chasing game with Katerina. It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one that didn't I thought. Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn't give my brother that opportunity. Think of it as my parting gift memory to laugh about later. I know I will be thinking about it.

* * *

"Kol .When I get my hands on you." Klaus fumed.

"You got my message. Good that means Katerina got a head start."

"Will talk later."

End call.

* * *

Kol txt

Have fun chasing her. It's bound to be a blast.

* * *

Klaus replies to no one but himself. "I always play the chasing game with her." Then he strides off with a new attitude to his walk.

* * *

Just thought it'd be fun and funny. I read an RP with a Katherine and Kol talking about Klaus that made me laugh. This scene played in my head. I dedicate this one to those 2 RPs. I don't own Vampire Diaries. If you got anything to say could also reach me at my twitter MissesPierce. Or fairysbutterfly.

Song inspired this drabble

Beauty And a Beat - Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj


	7. Pick Up

This is sequel to Surprise. Kol's in it. Hope you love it. I know I did writing it.

Please leave any comments (I can't tell if others like,don't like,love,or hate these drabbles. Except loop chain reaction with RPers on tumblr, which I love their scenarios). If you liked or have any questions on any of my stories. I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Can contact me on twitter MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly

Set after Klaus switches back into his body from Tyler's. And after Surprise.

Sorry song list is late these are the songs inspired this drabble. I realized after reading this and few others I hadn't put them up.

Pick Up playlist

Save My Life - ZZ Ward  
Uummannaq Song - KT Tunstall  
Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris,Florence Welch  
Lightning Crashes - Live

* * *

Klaus looked at Katherine then compelled her to wait at the bench for him. " Wait at this bench until I get back." He added " and don't even think about running when I do." He pointed for her to sit down.

Still standing her lips formed a slight pout to them without meaning to.

" Before you leave can you at least get me something to eat."

Klaus lifted his arms out " Do I look like a waiter to you." He half turned away ready to leave when Katherine said " It isn't fair you know that Kol is using me to get back at you for what you did to him."

Klaus turned around annoyed "Well you know my brother using one stone with two birds, you know how that saying goes." Squeezing Katherine shoulders. " You kill them using the same stone." she gulped closing her eyes then opened them again.

Klaus sighed " That's right." he said massaging her shoulders. " Also you shouldn't have been with him. And he should have done as I asked him too since I'm his older brother." he said glaring at her.

She answered calmly looking at him this time. "It was his choice to stay not mine. He knew who I was." she said.

Klaus thought for a minute then asked " What do you want? _And make it fast_." He added in a hurry already set in a jogging stance so wouldn't seem suspicious when he ran across the street.

" Some cheese fries."

Klaus look said I-am-not-getting-those.

"But you like them too." Her's said Unbelievably-but-you-do.

Then his look said I-am-still-not-getting-them.

_"Fine then. A mocha frap." she said._

_Klaus nodded his head then humanly _ran towards the direction he was plan on heading too.

Katherine sighed sitting on the bench. Finally to be able to be alone so she could take her cell phone out and call a certain Original who put her in this position in the first place.

" Katherine."

"I wish you hadn't compelled me that I couldn't have ran until you rang my cell phone." She placed her other arm underneath her elbow displeased.

" You got caught." Kol laughed.

" No kidding. What was your first clue."

" I was wondering why _the bloody hell _it took you so long to call. I was _certain_ you were going to come after me for that." He laughed again.

" Well I can't. And you thought it was long to wait. I thought you were going to strand me there with him." She slouched.

" I'm mean love but not that mean. Besides its not that easy to distract my brother." He said with one hand on the steering wheel.

" And why the bloody not. I'm bored." he asked

" Because he compelled me to wait for him _here." She_ crossed her legs saying as she looked out to see if he was coming.

" Where? I'll come to pick you up."

* * *

Sensing he was near. Katherine text Kol.

Don't bother you'll make things worse than it could be.

* * *

Katherine sat up reading Kol' s text.

Fine then deal with my brother yourself.

* * *

Katherine txt

You know I didn't mean it like that.

* * *

Kol snickered at the text he read picturing her pouting at him.

" Alright I'll forgive you but you have to tell me how handsome I am."

* * *

Katherine txt

REALLY

* * *

Kol txt

Really

* * *

Katherine txt shaking her head

Fine. You're the most naturally charming Original I've ever met. Your smiling laughter makes me giggle like a school girl.

2nd txt

Am I forgiven?

* * *

Kol txt

Not yet. Will discuss it after I come pick you up and we leave together. Away from my brother.

* * *

Katherine txt

We could go to my apartment. And isn't it time for you to call him by the nickname you and Rebekah call him by.

* * *

Kol txt

Have you?

* * *

Katherine frowned at the text she received. Hurriedly text him back.

Katherine txt

That's not funny Kol. You know I wouldn't. It's been two days. You already paid him back which I'm sure he abhorred your little joke, but that felt like you were making me pay more than Klaus.

* * *

Kol thought as _he read Katherine text _message with word abhorred _You have no idea. Oh love wait till' you hear the truth. _Then he text using one hand while driving.

* * *

Kol txt

Then neither will I. There something we have in common.

* * *

She let out an exasperated sigh. Forgetting to only stick to typing in case of Klaus seeing that she had her cell phone still on her. She called Kol. He picked up slamming the car door shut.

" He's your brother Kol." She said while standing.

"So I have another brother too. What does it matter? And a sister you've heard of I'm sure." He said walking quickly.

" I've _seen _her. At least you have your siblings." Katherine looked up.

"Katherine.."

She pulled the cell phone from her ear hanging up.

Then she saw a car pull up near the curb where she was at. She stared puzzled as to who it is. Katherine felt some one touch her arm. " Your frappuchino." Katherine nearly jumped having not notice Klaus bedside her.

"What's wrong?" He said placing his hands on her shoulders. He was concerned that she hadn't heard him walking up to her. Which he knew she always did."Somebody drove up on the curb. You see." She pointed her finger in front of her. Then noticed a familiar looking male get out of the driver's seat walking fast towards them.

" All I see is my brother Kol walking towards us." He said annoyed.

Katherine smiled taking a step forward making Klaus's hands fall from her shoulders. Which made Klaus turn his head away seeing the amused smile on her face then back to Kol coming up to them.

" Hello Nik." Katherine smiled again at him and he smiled back.

Katherine was pleased by Kol she coyly sipped her straw.

"Kol. Didn't know that you were coming to town." Klaus turned his frown into a smile.

" Didn't Katerina tell you?" Kol asked.

"Kol." She stopped sipping.

"Tell me what?" Klaus asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer and wanted to get Kol' s taunting him over with. He looked to see Katherine's startled look. Then Kol snickered at him. " Really you didn't tell him." He said to Katherine. Ignoring his brother.

"He just got here." Katherine played with her straw then took another sip so she didn't have to answer him.

" You weren't going to were you." Kol smirked.

Klaus got impatient he turned towards his brother. " Tell me what Kol?" he asked irritated at not knowing what was being said between the two secretly. He faced his brother Kol telling him " Why I came to see you of course dear brother." Kol smiled with a straight face holding in another laugh.

" Don't lie to me Kol. Why are you really here?"

"I left something here."

" Then take it and leave. I still have some packing left to do and other business to deal with before Katerina and I have to leave town." He said grabbing Katherine's upper arm still holding onto her drink. But felt a tug back. " What are you doing Kol?" Klaus said staring at Kol pulling on Katherine's freed arm.

Gritted his teeth " I told you _brother I left_ something here and I'm taking it back." he said pulling her arm.

Katherine body yanked towards Kol.

"Kol.' Klaus jerked Katherine's back into his chest " if you are joking I'm not laughing ,neither do I have the time for them. If you don't let go this instance you're going to be sorry." by enclosing his grip on her more than he meant to Klaus was leaving noticeably red mark begun to show on her skin's upper arm. Kol noticed redness. Getting into his brother's face he replied "How by hurting her." Kol pulled on Katherine. Two continues making Katherine's body shake. Her eyes were going back and forth until she had enough telling them " Stop pulling." They let go. With her rubbing her arms.

Kol suggests " I have an idea. Why not let Katerina decide who she wants to go with." He said throwing his arms out his smile wide. Klaus wiped his lips. Answered with irritated smirk " I have a better one. I snap your _neck _and we leave you in your car." Kol laughs at Klaus immediate threat that was expected of him. He tells him " Why _Nik' _Kol says his name cynical he can "don't need to be hostile just because you know Katerina will choose to leave with me." Klaus fumes steps towards Kol with menacing glare at him. Kol's lips thinned " You want to have a row with me. Fine then, ready when you are brother." Coming closer at each other faces staring each other down. Katherine steps in places her hands on their shoulders. "Calm it you two."she says. Her touch makes both Original brother's step back at good distance from each other but with her still standing in between them.

" Fine we are both gentlemen.' one hand behind Klaus back he motions his other " Katerina. Choose who you're leaving with." He sincerely says looking directly at her. The two begin to walk in a half circle around her.

Katherine looks at one to the other. She glides over to Kol grinning at her. She puts her arms over his shoulder hanging off it. Kol lifts his eyebrows smirking at him. Annoyed at Kol' s face saying I-told-you-so Klaus says voice grating "Then you better keep an eye on her."

"Of course. I'll _never leave her_ out of _my _sight. Right _love."_

_"Kol." Katherine frowned looking him in the eyes._

_" What." Kol said._

_Klaus and Katherine looked at him said at same time " You know." Then they glanced at each other. Kol pouts pulling Katherine gaze away from his brother he asked her. " So what now? Where do you want to go?"_

_"Chicago."_

_" That's funny. That is where I was planning for us to go." Klaus said as if their thinking of going the same way was peculiar._

_" What's in Chicago?" Kol asked._

_" My apartment." they said " Her apartment." at same time._

_" You know where her apartment is." Kol said surprised._

_Klaus smiled "You mean you didn't. What a shame, I thought you knew lots about Katerina."_

_" But I will brother. Since we were planning to go there anyway."_

_"You're lying."_

_" Oh but I'm not." Kol smiled pulling out his cell phone._

_"Kol don't." Katherine said worried._

_" Didn't you know brother. I came to pick her up. You want proof' he held his phone out showing Klaus the texts " here it is. This is the one where she said that we should go to her apartment together." Kol said the last sentence in his ear._

_Katherine anxiously awaits Klaus answer. Carefully stepping away. Klaus notices her ready to run when he quickly steps in front._

_"_Where do you think you're going?"

"No where."

"So then why is it that Kol deemed it important in trying to trick me for you to go with him? Making plans while I was away for business also getting you iced coffee. Well Katerina." He stood staring her down. Grabbing the plastic cup from her he crushes it in his hand.

"You got her coffee. How sweet of you Nik." Kol said trying to take the heat off Katherine. Klaus only turned his head to glare at him. Then turned back to her for a answer. "Klaus I." Kol interrupted saying " It was my idea. Not her's brother." Klaus walked up to Kol.

"Oh I'm sure it was just like before." Klaus sneered at him.

"You didn't give me a choice." Kol reminded him.

"Oh I gave you one like I told you before. You just made the wrong choice." Klaus said smiling awkwardly.

" Tell me does Katerina know the truth why I had to keep her in staying with me back then or you too chicken to tell her." Kol frowned.

"Kol that isn't any of your business."

Katherine in hearing what Kol says remembered something of the past that made her angry at Klaus. She breathes a heavy sigh. " Let's go Kol."

"Coming." Kol smiled at his brother.

Klaus stopped Katherine saying "You still haven't answered."

Kol kept walking until he saw Katherine stop and turn around to face Klaus. Then she smiled at Kol running her hand across his chest. She turned her head to Klaus "You know why I picked to go with Kol. I can finally say this since he's here. I remember how you dare to have Kol compel me to forget about him. Until after you dagger him leaving him in a box." Katherine walked up to Klaus face. Feeling for the first time Katherine was glaring at him. Klaus didn't know how he should respond to her. So he stared back at her determined not to give her his reasons why he had Kol do it.

" Oh you remember that. Someone's in trouble."Kol quietly snickered to himself. Trying to put a hand near his mouth covering from trying to be overheard.

" Kol why don't you wait in the car for Katerina."he said still staring at Katherine. She looked at him to confirm her agreement "It's fine. You could do what he says. There still something I have to say to Klaus."

" Fine I'll wait by the car." Kol said annoyed. Walking off.

Klaus waited for her to continue knowing she had more to say to him. Katherine waited until Kol far enough away.

"After I released him he couldn't remember who I really was. I know you compelled him to forget about me. So we started all over as if meeting for the first time. You failed not expecting Kol would like me again after we met for the second time. Just like the compulsion wore off on me when you killed your own brother. It will eventually wear off on him when you least expect the same will happen to you. Just like you did to him. And that's why I am leaving with him. Because you didn't give us that choice back then. So I'm taking it now."

" Then I will see you then, after I finish some business."

" What business? Trying to steal Elena again." Katherine smirked. "For your hybrids."

Stroking his chin Klaus says " I haven't forgotten that you killed the last batch of my hybrids."

Katherine mouths " You welcome."

Klaus question gaze made her tell him. "Did you forget. Mikael compelled them to be his little bitches. They would have turned on you if you didn't get the chance to actually kill him."

Klaus stroked his chin again thinking.

" So what other business is there? I forgot Caroline. The little blonde vampire, ' she points up her finger " which Kol told me she has claws now. Good for her. I bet it stung your pride when you couldn't get her. By the way thank you for the coffee it tasted good." She giggled her fingers slightly touching her lips.

Kol looking at his cell phone looked up hearing her giggle smirked at her.

Klaus gripped Katherine by her arms pulling her closer to him lifted her up until they were eye to eye. " Careful what you say love. I am allowing you to leave with Kol." Katherine gritted her teeth. Klaus set her down still gripping her.

Kol leaning against his car watching started walking towards them with a feeling of madness. Klaus seeing Kol coming up their way told him " Kol you're on baby sitting duty."

Katherine said " I guess will be having fun without you."

Klaus whispered heatedly in Katherine ear. " Do _not_ play with him. He will _harm_ you." He said still holding onto her. Katherine retorted back "The one harming me is _you_. Kol wouldn't hurt me unless I provoked him. Even then he _wouldn't unless _I gave him _enough _reason to" Kol interrupts saying " Brother take your _hands off_ her." Katherine glanced in a way to him asking if he was going to let her go.

He did telling her " I will see you at your apartment, sweetheart." He smiled. Then he waited for Katherine to walk past them in angry pace before walking up to Kol putting his arm over his shoulder he told him in a whisper " I will tear out your liver if you harm or touch her just as I promised you before. Kol she is mine to choose what to do with. As with Elijah I told him the same."

Kol scoffed " Then dear brother you should have choose to go to Chicago instead of staying here in Mystic Falls." He walked off Klaus removing his arm. Klaus watched them leave displeased.

Katherine still walked pacing herself to calm down. Kol came up from behind whispering fast in her ear before walking into step beside her " Still love my brother now. Or are you stewing over his reaction."

" Kol not right now. Not until we get into the car."

They opened the car doors getting settled inside. Kol pulling away from the curb Katherine said while he drove " He's not like that with me usually."

" Right it's his wolf side."

Katherine laughed. " Why don't we go grab something to eat." She smiled.

" Sure how about a nice couple on a date."

" Hmm too cliched. How about one's at a movie theater."

" Even better." Kol said with evil smirk. " How I love hunting with you Miss Pierce."

"I know you do." She smiled.

Kol headed to movie theater.

Katherine cell phone rings.

Klaus txt

Do not forget what I said.

* * *

Katherine txt

Which part?

* * *

Klaus txt

Sweetheart, do not play with him. My brother will break you.

* * *

Katherine thinking because she's his toy replied back.

Not that you care. But I'll be fine.

* * *

Klaus txt

I know what I'm talking about. Do what I say.

* * *

Katherine breathes out angrily closes her cell phone she asks Kol to pull over. He asks her why and she ask him to do it. He tells her fine but not to be so bitchy about it, he does as she asks him too. Katherine steps out of the car. Kol opens it curious as to what's gotten to her sees her throw her phone up in the air. Kol uses his speed to chase after it and catches it.

" Why did you do that?" Katherine says lips pressed in annoyance crosses her arms in angle not happy at Kol getting it.

" Guessing that was Nik." He walks up to her.  
" I don't want to talk to him. Since it's my phone I can do what I want with it. Hand it over.' she opens her palm out.  
" Kol." Katherine tries reaching for it. "Give it to me." Kol moves his hand out of her reach.  
" Oh I will." Kol smiles.  
Katherine frowns.  
Kol smile drops when he sees she's not laughing or even smiling just a tiny bit. " Trust me darling. You're going to want this with you." he says joking aside.  
" No I don't think so."  
" My brother is being nice."  
" Your brother is being an ass. You don't even know what he said." her smile waned.  
" Alright, why did you throw it?"  
" He keeps warning me about you." she pointed at him her arms still crossed.  
Kol responds in agreement " He's not wrong."

Realizing that still wouldn't convince her. He tells her instead.

" He let you go with me. And if you don't have this with you when he's trying to reach you. My brother wouldn't still be nice." he says with an awkwardly painful look meant for her.

Still not satisfied she snatches her cell phone back.  
" Fine."  
" Will grab something to eat. Still not happy then."  
" Then I will put a smile on your face."  
" Kol what are you doing?" Katherine asks bewildered he wraps his arms around Katherine.  
Kol takes his cell phone snaps a picture of himself kissing Katherine on the cheek. " There." Sends it to Klaus.

He puts cell phone away and suggests they get back in the car. Quickly do laughing and drive off headed to Chicago.

Klaus opens a text from Kol.


	8. Chained Hunter & Hostage

Started writing this one after Surprise & Pick Up. But I couldn't see the middle scenario so I waited and did another one which was Paris, and her Companion. But I didn't really want to when I saw the end of this drabble.  
Until I heard these songs that finished the inspiration to write them.

Try - Pink  
I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift  
Don't Wake Me Up - Chris Brown  
All or Nothing - Theory of Deadman  
One More Night - Maroon 5

I don't own Vampire Diaries. I just love Originals & Katherine. Like to reach me or ask Q's on any my drabbles.  
twitter fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

By the way love Koltherine RP drabbles been reading, quite interesting. Hehehe.

Also not uploading Paris, and her Companion until I finish typing the other 2 drabbles The Host. Frances New Becoming that have Kol and Klaus. #Klatherine, bit of Elijah shows in last one.

* * *

Klaus walked into his bedroom when Katherine turned around to walk up to him to ask what the noises were that she heard while being told to stay up stairs.

" Who's the guest?" Katherine asked Klaus when he came up to his room.

" Didn't I tell you to stay up here." He glanced at her as a warning.

" I didn't go down stairs. Come on Klaus I'm bored. I already went through Esther things and went through Kol's stash."

" You went into Kol's room. Don't touch his things. Katerina." He said opening the trunk.

" He doesn't mind. He's the one that asked me to."

Klaus pulled some thing out of his trunk. Some chains.

" And why is that? " He glanced at her.

" Because I told him you almost got killed. And that you tried to steal Elena, Oh and also that I'm bored and he said he come and get me." She smiled.

Klaus slammed Katherine against the wall. One hand placed above her head and the other hand holding the chains. "You best have not told him that."

" Lighten up. I didn't tell him anything. You still have my cell phone remember. Can't you take a joke Klaus." She smiled running her finger down his shirt. He grabbed her hand. She noticed the chains. " Are you going to chain me up? Kinky."

" Their not for you sweetheart. They're for the Hunter.' he smirked. " But maybe next time when I'm in the mood." Then he let her go. She moved away.

" I was joking about that to you know."

" Yes,but I wasn't." He gave her a naughty smile.

Katherine astonished by his smile replied. " Well if someone has to be in chains. ' Katherine ran her finger across his bed. "I rather it be you instead of me." Klaus sped towards her and he threw the chains on the bed. " Will have to see about that." He kissed her on the lips. She was surprised by the kiss sped to the window. Klaus wasn't expecting her to move away from him.

" You surprised me, Klaus." Her eyebrows creased placing a hand on her chest.

"So I've noticed." He lifted his hand up. " The question is why were you surprised? Since you kissed me."

" That's because Kol compelled me to. I told you that." She frowned." Then what's with the flirting." He spitted out feeling irritated with her." That's what we did before." She told him as a matter of fact.

"I don't have time for this." Annoyed he grabbed the chains off the bed, turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Klaus went down stairs to chain up the Hunter.

* * *

" What are you looking at? " Klaus stood behind her.

"I think I just saw Stefan walk in." She said turning to look at him. " I think he knows you have the Hunter."

" The Hunter is not my problem sweetheart." he said feeling annoyed.

" Then what is? " She asked him.

" The mark. Bloody can't see the damn mark."

" What is the mark for? "

He looked at her not giving an answer.

She sighed crossing her arms. " Fine then. Who else knows about it that can help? "

Klaus was silent still looking at her.

" Klaus I can't say anything unless you tell me something." she said sighing heavily at him.

" That's because I don't want you to, love."

Katherine breathed then shook her head. She turn to leave the room. He sped in front of her. "Katerina stay up here."

" I just don't want to be in the same room with you. I wasn't going to go down stairs."

Klaus glared at her.

" I've stayed up here like you asked. I try to help you but you don't want it. I want to go into another room and you get in my way.' she threw her hands in the air " What do you want from me Klaus. I've done everything you asked."

"I haven't told anyone yet so do not think about telling anyone else."

" Fine I won't. Now can you please move so I can go into another room or leave before Stefan realizes the Hunter they're looking for is here and so am I. Since you don't want either of us to be found for whatever reason."

" I was leaving."

" Then why did you come up here? "

Klaus pulled out a bag from behind his back and set it on the bed. "I thought you might be hungry since you didn't try to sneak down stairs." Katherine open the bag to see cheese fries and blood packet. A small ice cream parfait at the bottom were some napkins and some plastic fork and spoon.

" Thank you." Katherine bent forward to give Klaus a kiss and then remembered she didn't have to thank him since he taught her that it was a courtesy for the host to offer food to the guest. She blinked her eyes and frowned for a moment thinking he thought of her as a guest.

Klaus nodded his head after she said her thanks. Katherine open box and pulled out a fry as a way of thanking him. Without thinking she lifted one to his mouth and before she could pull her hand back and instead hold out the box for him to get his own fries. He held onto her hand and ate the cheese fry already nearly dripping down her finger. Then he licked the cheese almost biting her finger. She gasped feeling his teeth graze from the middle to the fingertip. Klaus embarrassingly smiled.

" You like cheese fries."

"I do."

" Then I'll eat them last. You can eat them with me when you're done dealing with Stefan."

" Alright then that's what we will do."

" Wait.' she opened the parfait and scooped him a spoon " It's melting." Klaus leaned in to eat it and she held it out for him. " Okay. Now you can go." Klaus gave her a look when his mouth was still full of the soft serve ice cream then left. She laughed when he couldn't tell her not to demand him.

* * *

Klaus walks into room where Stefan finds the Hunter. They have a talk.

* * *

Klaus came into the room and sat on his bed. Noticing that she had finished the blood packet and parfait. He sighed thinking he still had to get Jeremy.

" Is there something wrong? "

" Did you already finish the fries? "

" No. " She said opening the box.

" Good." He grabbed one shoving it into his mouth. " I just remembered that I still need the key."

" Then what's stopping you? "

" Rebekah." He said not happy about it.

" I told you. You should of apologized to her. You've been ignoring her since after you broke the curse. You have been doing nothing but being obsessed with hybrids Klaus. Now you need her."

" Don't start with me Katerina."

" Fine. But don't be surprised if Rebekah gets even with you the way Kol did. She is your younger sister. Don't forget that." She held out another cheese fry to him when he laid on his side facing her. He ate it. Nearly nipped her finger and she laughed slapping his side for playing. He raised his eyebrows at her when she did. She grabbed another fry when he didn't respond and pretended to feed it to him but then ate it instead. She half smiled at him still chewing so he got up and knocked her over on top of the bed. Katherine giggled.

" There's some leftover still." She smiled playfully at him.

" I need to get the young Gilbert. So he can draw the mark from the Hunter." Klaus gets up to leave. Katherine says " If you can't get the info you need from Rebekah. Maybe some one else can."

He turns around to smile at her. Then leaves.

* * *

Klaus stood outside the door hearing her curse thinking until he heard Katherine on her cell phone that was inside his jacket he left in his bedroom.

" Kol come pick me up. I can't take it anymore he's keeping secrets from me again." Katherine said when person picked up the call.

Klaus frowned and walked away not wanting to hear his response.

Katherine hearing footsteps walk away. " He left."

" Why did you call me instead of Kol? I don't remember us quite being friends again Katerina." Rebekah said feeling annoyed.

" I just needed you as a decoy."

" You slept with Nik again didn't you."

" Yes I did. Are you going to gloat?"

" I wish I could but I did worse then you."

" Who did you sleep with."

" Not that it is your business but Damon."

" You and Damon. Here I thought he was pining for my dull doppelganger, Elena." She said rolling her eyes.

" I believe he still is. Katerina why did you stab me? That hurt you know. I thought we were friends." She frowned.

" Well its not like I did it on purpose. Kol compelled me to, of course that was before Klaus made him forget about me. And then I didn't feel so sorry doing it after you thought I slept with your ex Frances. " Katherine sat up drew her knees towards her on the bed. "Also I do remember telling you after getting to know Kol that we probably should have dropped the plan to get rid of her. Because Kol sure wasn't pleased about _us _getting involved with his affairs."

" That ungrateful bastard." Her eyes squinted angrily " I was doing him a favor. It's not like he liked her in the first place even if he did turn her. He was bored and annoyed with her obsession with him. Hence why he doesn't bother getting himself a girlfriend." She sighed annoyed by why she had cared to help him back then.

" Well that's old news to me. But that's why I stabbed you, so there now you know." Her smile uneven brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

" Why not call Kol then. It's obvious you don't want to be here or do you still want to be with Nik." Katherine nearly gave breathy laugh hearing that. She tilted her head back. " I'm not ready to call him yet since he's the one that sent me here in the first place."

" That's unusual of him."

"No kidding. I think he did it to punish me. Or Klaus. I'm still not really certain which yet. And if I should make him pay for it."

" Well I left Nik. So I'm not staying there."

" I'm gonna hang up now in case he comes back here."

"Katerina you're not in my brother's bed are you? "

" Gotta go."

" You are hopeless."

"Do I know it. It is so nice to know you think I should care if you think I'm hopelessly in love with your brother."

" That's what friends are supposed to be there for." She smirked annoyed that Katherine stupidly sleeping with her brother again after remembering what happened the last time.

" Don't you think fighting with your brother is pointless Rebekah. You know since he can dagger you and keep you in a box. You know how persistent Klaus can be better than anyone else." She said twisting strands of her hair.

"Yes and I have a temper which I'm sure you remember. And aren't you in love with my brother Katerina? Otherwise why would you call me to remind you of that." Rebekah replied matter of fact smiling.

" Goodbye Rebekah." Katherine breathed out annoyed. Click. She stared at the cellphone thinking of throwing it.

Klaus sat on the leather sofa drinking his bourbon. Thinking about the past. Each memory he remembered seeing Katherine through out the centuries. He drank slowly drifting in the memories. The fire crackles behind him. He sighed thinking of all the times they fought, that they kissed, and were drawn into each other to intercourse. Taking sips as he remembered.

Klaus frowned remembering his younger brother Kol. He takes a drink trying to think of another memory before he found himself heading up stairs to destroy her cell phone again. He needed her to have it with her right now since he didn't have the time to get her a new one.

Then he remembers earlier when she smiled at him. That's when Klaus decides he will take her outside soon. But first he had to get his jacket to take back her cell phone from her.

* * *

Katherine hears noises and heads down stairs. But notices Klaus standing over the body of one of his dead hybrids.

He stands there sighing. Looks at the mess thinking how the dried blood isn't going to come out easy from the hardwood floor. Then he looks up to see Katherine standing looking at him.

" I thought I told you to stay up stairs. " he nodded his head at her.

" What happened? "

" The Hunter escaped. "

" So. Couldn't one of your other hybrids go after him."

Klaus glares at her and goes into the parlor to grab himself a bourbon. He pours it into a sniffer and sits down to think for a bit on how to handle the situation. Katherine walks up to him. " Why is he so important that you have to think? "

Klaus looks up and asks a question of his own instead. " Why are you so concerned about my affairs, hmmm? " She leans over the sofa and looks down at him " Because after finding out your bloodline sired me and nearly got yourself killed, I kinda find it my priority to make certain that doesn't happen again."

" So now you care for my well being." he takes a sip slowly.

" I would be kinda stupid not to Klaus. So again, why is this hunter so important that you need to capture him? "

" I don't need to capture him any longer, at least for now. I have what I need. But I do need him to continue doing what he was doing. But I prefer him not to with my hybrids if can be. And you need to stay up stairs. Sweetheart." He set his glass down after finish talking. Smiling at her.

" Okay what comes next? " Katherine ignored his smile that was to remind her to go back up stairs before he starts to become angry with her.

Klaus gives her a You-don't-really-think-I'm-going-to-tell-you-do- you.

Katherine gets up in a huff. But not before tipping his drink over on the table." Fine then I'll go up stairs instead since you've got all the answers."

" Katerina." he follows her up the stairs and she slams the door locking it shut behind her. " Open this door." he turns the handle. " No." she scoffs behind it. " I want to be alone right now Klaus."

" I still have your bracelet do not think of doing anything stupid."

" Now why would I do that? "

" Because I know you, love. And right now you're acting childish and that means your thinking impulsively." He twists the handle again thinking of breaking it.

" You're right since apparently I'm more impulsive then you are I'll just go ahead and jump right out the window." she crossed her arms opening her mouth half way shifting her jaw in annoyance.

" It's daylight sweetheart. You'll burn." he gritted his teeth.

" Why should you care? I'm just a hostage you keep up here to feed and visit when you feel like it." she threw her hands out and crossed them again.

" If you open this door and keep away from the window I'll give you back your bracelet when you let me in." he says slowly.

Katherine frowned and thought about it for a second and unlocked the door. Then sighed remember she had to open the door for him. Katherine held out her hand for her bracelet but he waited until she stepped aside to let him in. He walked over and sat on the bed and waited for her to do the same. She reached her hand out for the bracelet he quickly clasped it on for her. Putting his leg up on the bed he asked her " Clearly you are upset with me about something. So let's take a minute and discuss this."

" There's nothing to discuss Klaus. So you can go ahead and plan or think about over whatever it was you were just thinking about before you decided you could mollify me into speaking." She said sitting up against the pillow behind her and laid one of her legs on the bed while pulling the other leg up to fold her arms over her knee.

" Katerina tell me what it is that is going on with you." He said concerned.

" For a guy that sure reminded me about Mikael, then my daughter, and then made a good plan to get rid of him. Claims to have loved me centuries ago and forced me into survival for my own good. You sure keep a lot of secrets Klaus, from me." She laid her head back on the pillow leaning against the headboard. Frowning at him.

" That is because there are things I am not ready to tell you yet. Katerina you have to trust me. Or there is nothing else I can do or say for you to understand why I am keeping you in the dark." He said placing his hand on her knee.

" I need you to believe what I'm telling you or there's no point in me finishing what I am saying." He sighed.

Katherine threw her legs over the side of the bed. He removed his hand.

" Why should I trust you Klaus? When you can't trust me." She placed both hands next to her side's pressing them onto the bed.

He gazed at her then told her. " Even if I didn't tell you. You are likely bound to find out whether I want you to or not."

" Then why are you keeping this a secret from me."

" Because I'm not the only one involved in this. My baby sister and brother are likely to get involved. I do not want them too." Klaus looked at her. " And.." Katherine placed her finger on his lip. " I won't say anything. Since I don't know anything." She smiled.

Klaus kissed her finger. She removed it giving him an odd look.

" Later _this week_ I plan to invite Rebekah and Stefan to dinner in hopes that Stefan will want to make an agreement with me after hearing a story I want Rebekah to tell since he probably won't believe me if I'm the one to tell it." Klaus strokes her strands of hair away. Then he kisses her on the forehead. " Now you know something." Katherine shakes her head slightly amused.

" Now will you let me kiss you so we can make up." He gently touches her cheek.

" You already kissed me." She smirked.

" Katerina."

" So now let me kiss you." Katherine leaned forward kissing Klaus on the lips.

She placed her own hand on his cheek and the other holding onto the back of his head. Klaus put his hands on her side's sliding them upwards. They continued to kiss more fervently. Katherine felt Klaus slide his hand downward so he could pull her forward to lay down on the bed. He then began to kiss her neckline trailing kisses over the top of her magenta buttoned blouse above her breasts. She sighed his name. He removed his shirt and threw his jacket at end of the bed. And then slid his hand over her raised leg up her thigh passed her panties into her. As Klaus continued to kiss her he had removed his jeans along with his boxers. Then he rapidly moved his finger impatient to wait in having her. Katherine groaned then sighed when he slid on top of her and Klaus looked at her in asking if she was alright with how quick this was becoming. Katherine slid her hands up his body to cup her hands on his face pulling him down on top of her for a kiss.

Katherine sighed. " Do it fast." She raised herself a bit in breathy whisper in his ear.

Klaus groaned and shivers above. Without another word he takes her shoving himself against her. He pressed her hands onto the bed as he moves. He slides his hands up her towards her wrists until he's sliding his fingers to entwine with her's. Klaus kisses her neck. Katherine arches herself against him. Then he quickly unbuttoned her shirt barring his face into her breasts. She moans his name. He kisses her on the lips. He moves fast and deep. Katherine wraps her hands around his neck deepens the kiss between them and slides them towards his face. Klaus looks at her. He moves her hands from his face and presses her back down on the bed. His hands on her wrists. She clenches and releases her fingers in his grip. He moves more deeply inside her, back, and forth until he arches his back groans from the release hearing her sigh beneath him.

Klaus bends his head to kiss her and begins to move again this time more slowly. He presses their body more closely when he moves. He slowly moves his fingers from her wrists to entwined them with her fingers once again. But she tries to release her fingers from his and moves her head to the side. So Klaus kisses her neck still moving his body in a more sensual and gentler way.

"Don't. Klaus." She says softly but quietly.

Klaus turns her head to his and tries to kiss her. Which she kisses him back. He lifts his head looking down at her face. " You're holding back which means you still hate me." Then he gets up quickly getting dressed. As he finishes buttoning his shirt.

Klaus turns to her sitting up buttoning her own shirt. " You were holding back unlike when we were at that teacher hunter's apartment. Why? "

" Because unlike then I didn't remember my daughter." She spoke softly.

" Even after Mikael's gone." He bit down on his teeth.

Katherine glanced down sadly on the bed not bothering to answer.

Klaus looked at her. He started to leave.

" Where are you going? This is your bedroom."

" I'll sleep somewhere else for tonight."

Katherine kneeling pulled Klaus down to sit on the bed. " I can sleep somewhere else. You should sleep in your own bed since you look tired."

Klaus leaned forward towards her sitting with his leg placed on the bed. " Now who's trying to mollify who, hmm." He raised his eyebrows at her. Then he got up.

Frustrated not able to say anything else he pressed his lips together and left the room closing the door behind him.

Katherine laid down on her side crunch her body up. " I don't hate you." She cursed Klaus and then herself. Then noticed her cell phone hanging outside of Klaus jacket.


	9. Bored Hostage

Saw this scenario in my head while typing Chained Hunter & Hostage. But I wanted to finish a different one first.  
Klaus comes home with the first Hunter.

Katherine dances to these songs that inspire this drabble.

Dynamite - Taio Cruz  
Too Close - Alex Clare

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Klatherine fascinates me.

Wanna leave any comments or Q's to my drabbles. my twitter fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

Also please click on the voting thing. I'd like to know people opinion on Klaus and Katherine relationship. What do you think it is? I've already stated how I see their relationship is.

* * *

Bored Hostage

Song Inspired this: Dynamite by Taizo Cruz

Klaus drags in the Hunter easily enough when he comes home. He opens the door to hear Katherine playing music loudly on the radio. A new song comes on as he's walking in. He watches her dance for a minute appreciating the dress he got her that she was wearing in front of him right now. Her eyes are closed swaying to the music of the beat.

"Do you mind turning that down a bit, love." When he notices she's not paying attention and is in tune to the music instead of listening to him he drops the man he's been dragging. Turns radio down. Katherine stops to wonder then turns around to see Klaus.

"You're back."

"Yes I am." He raised his eyebrow. "Question is why were you ignoring me? "

" I wasn't. I just didn't notice. Because I was having what I like to call fun, Klaus. You know dancing. Come on you remember." She tilted her head smiling at him.

" I need to get one of my hybrids. Katerina do me a favor and make yourself useful by going upstairs and, no snooping."

Klaus tells one of his hybrids to watch the Hunter when he's ready to head upstairs. Katherine follows him and stands on the steps in his way. " Come on Klaus dance with me."

He sighs. " Katerina." He moves his head to the side try not get annoyed.

She leans towards him. " You know you want to. Remember the concert. You found me there dancing. Sidled next to me without me noticing. Your hands running up and down my side's and me moving closer as the night turn to dark and are hips rocking.' she smirked at him "Remember." taking his arms to follow back down the stairs into the room she was dancing. He let her lead him. " I remember. But only to one song."

" I don't feel like dancing, love." She lets his arms go.

" Fine then. I'll dance. You can watch." she smirks at him. She drags in a chair for him to watch her dance in. He grabs himself a drink set on the table.

He looks at her. She dances around him standing. Her hands up in the air. She shakes her hips. Swaying and moving. He sits down in the chair taking sips, watching her slowly as she dances slowly. She takes his drink and takes a sip handing it back to him. She moves her hands. Then moves them to her hair. And shakes her head feeling her waves move with her. She starts turning her body around and closing her eyes swaying to the music. Her hands in the air and twisting and moving a bit across the room. Then turns and moves back to the middle of the room. She moves, dances, laughs, and shakes her head. Feeling good she forgets that Klaus is there watching her smiling.

Klaus watches and laughs a bit in noticing she's forgotten him and keeps sipping his drink. He thought he should feel a bit annoyed that she forgot he was there. After all she pulled out the chair for her to watch her dance for him. Or so that's what he thought as he saw her glide across the room and back again. He grins nodding his head to the beat of the song until he sees her smiling and laughing. He stops from taking another sip from his bottle watching her. Smiling again, laughing again, but in front of him. It had been awhile he'd seen her do that. He felt stunned to watch her having fun dancing in front of him. So he continued to stare at her. Not taking his eyes off her. He forgets the bottle he has in his hand. He hears her laugh again. But this time he notices her eyes are closed.

Song Inspired this: Too Close – Alex Clare

Klaus follows her with his eyes watches as she dances before him, so close, yet so far from him, she feels him staring at her so she opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him instead of just observing, after watching her move, she stops smiling. Feeling the tension in the air begin to shift into a new territory he gets up from the chair he was sitting in slowly. She stares at him walking slowly towards her step by step he moves, her eyes not leaving his movements as he's moving, he's walking towards her. Then she starts moving her hips. When he's standing next to her she's already swaying her hips and raises her hands in the air. Klaus moves closer enough to her to touch her and his hand lifts up to her chin to look at him as he moves with her. Their staring into each others' eyes dancing. Then he places his hands on her hips slowly moving with her. Katherine lifts her arms and puts them on his shoulders dancing. Then she turns around breaking their gaze to look at one another, closes her eyes and slides her back against his chest swaying on purpose down his chest, his waist. Swaying to music. So silently moving their not even breathing. When she slides back up against him Klaus moves her hands to wrap around his neck as he leans into her almost kissing her, she gasps when she feels his hands on her skin, he slides his hands even slower from her wrists down her arms, he breathes slowly still moving his hands down her elbows, to her shoulders moving to the music. Katherine wraps her arms as he's sliding his hands down and wraps them almost around his neck and then she slides her body down slightly moving with him. She looks up at him then turns her head away. She turns her face up to look at his looking down at her when he touches her chin to look up at him. They breathe slowly together. Then Klaus remembers the bottle he has in his hand and drinks never allowing her to break her gaze or his from her's. He takes a sip as he's swaying against her. She notices the bottle and takes it from him and pulls away walking backwards taking a drink herself still gazing at him. He lifts his head to watch her pull away and walk away from him. He sees she's put the bottle down but not before taking a sip herself.

She looks at him. He looks at her. Then she walks over and sets the drink down on the table. Katherine begins to dance again in a sensual manner. But in a way she telling him to come to her. And Klaus sucks in his lower lip, bites on it for a second. Then he walks up to her again. This time his steps so graceful and soft she could hardly even hear him. They don't break their gaze from each other when he's walking up to her. He walks up to her this time holding her in his arms. Start to dance again. Katherine wraps her arms around his neck. But this time their eyes don't leave each others' when they begin to sway with him holding onto her. They move together as one. Klaus bends Katherine back kissing her neck. She closes her eyes. She feels his lips on her skin. She stops moving. She opens her mouth and breathes when she's bent back. But feeling a sensation she's forgotten she stops breathing. Closes her mouth.

Katherine feels him doing that lifts her head to look at him staring at her. His eyes crease in confusion. He looks at her wanting to ask her something. But she blinks her eyes. And he moves their body again to the music. Then she lifts herself up and pulls her arms away from around his neck reluctantly. After wards the song comes to a near end she turns around before it ends and she doesn't say a word with him silently staring at her. He walks to the table to grab his drink. Walking away from him to the stairs he turns his body and he takes a sip from the bottle quickly and his eyes follow after her walking up the stairs.


	10. Room Mates

Since the other one was a dedication to Kol at the time I didn't have time to write the one dedicated to Rebekah. So here it is. Girl bonding time.

Katherine and Rebekah little chat after Rebekah comes home from April releasing her from her coffin.

Hope you love it. I did writing it.

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals I just love Katherine and The Originals.

To Katherine this is her place she gets away from Klaus. But if Rebekah has guest lol like Stefan she goes to hotel.

I'm excited I can't wait to see Damon and Lexi, I always wanted to see what history they had after re-meeting, so yay. Also I love the red streak in Elena's hair. But I don't think Katherine would. Thank you TVD writers. Oh I can't wait to see it.

Also I'm not sure about the new scene I typed (I think I'm going to be hated. Because man I dislike Esther and Mikael. Even though I get it, the why, but still.) So I'm kinda debating if I should even post it up even after I finish writing the Esther scene. Really conflicted about doing so. Because I don't want to be hated.(I mean I guess its been hinted through these drabbles, but even I didn't see this coming or how or why. Really blew me away. Really made me cry. It made me feel really bad for Katherine and Klaus. I'm sad about Jeremy.

But at least this one is sort of a fun one unlike the other drabble I've been trying to finish.

Although I think I gotta post it because it has why in the drabble I switched Gabriel and Kol's souls, so Kol would survive. Also I typed about Tyler and why I felt he was important when I heard on TVD Klaus was going to kill him, and my thinking was " No you CAN'T KILL TYLER he's IMPORTANT."

And somebody tweeted thinking Caroline going to die and I was thinking. "What. No you gotta be kidding me she's like thee most essential character out of everyone. Because she's pretty much the strongest, she changed a lot. That's good." So whoever tweeted it I don't know what you were thinking.

Sorry enough babbling that's what my twitter's for. Which is fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce if you'd like to contact me. I'd like to hear comments about drabbles. And facial expressions, those darn things so difficult I think I'm slacking on them a bit. Or of Klatherine and The Originals. Love to hear from you.

Oh wanted to say if your reading this congrats to there being new witches on The Originals yay, congrats to you actors and actresses. Please bring Kol back not just for flashbacks but in the present time too he knows about witches (you said so yourself) if you need a reason for him to be on it. I also think Elijah needs him as a morality standard. Because I think if Kol had been in the episode where they were trying to break family's tied blood spell and kidnapped Elena I think Elijah would have thought twice that it'd be a bad idea if Kol thought it was a good idea.

I like Pheobe Tonkin I used to watch her on The Secret Circle (which I wish that show was still on.)

Ok enough babbling onto drabble.

* * *

Room Mates

" Oh good your home." Katherine laid on Rebekah bed. " I was starting to think I'd have to drink this by myself." She lifted the wine bottle.

" Nik told me when I finally woke up no thanks to you, of course."

She changed out of the bloody red dress she was wearing in the bathroom. "That he found you in a hotel room." She walked back into her bedroom her hands on her hips. "Why are you pretending to stay there when you sleep over here when you're not at my brother's place."

She flipped through a book she was reading. " I don't know maybe because I learned it from you when you didn't want your brothers to know you were seeing someone. Or I should say dating someone."

"That's because I didn't want to get those same looks again like I did when I came back from Damon's place, Katherine." She brushed her hair. Sat on her bed.

"What kind did you get.?" She lifted the unopened wine bottle.

" Something sweet but not to sweet."

Katherine sat up laying one hand pressed to side she moved her hair to side.

"Besides I couldn't wake you other wise Klaus would of known." She gave her a grimace look "And he wasn't in a good mood."

Rebekah crossed her arms bewildered smile on face. "What did you do?"

"I teased my doppelganger' she shrugged her shoulder. "I didn't know he'd get mad if I did. You should have saw her at the time. She was deranged."

" Probably because she killed somebody she wasn't suppose to."

"Whatever anyhow I drop by to say "Hi.", any plans tonight.?"

"Not really so I guess we could go for drinks. But soon I have some business to take care of."

"Who pissed you off."

"Lots. A whole bunch did."

Katherine scoffed. "Then I'm not sticking around for whoever you're mad at."

"Why not? It could be fun."

"Not very likely." She looked at Rebekah as if she was nuts.

" Come join me. You'll get to play with your doppelganger."

Katherine shook her head no.

"And why not?" She said perplexed thinking she agree since it was Elena.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I'm not the one you're mad at. Because you can be down right cruel Rebekah." She rolled her eyes at her. "And you're not." She retort back at her.

" Yeah but that's only when I'm really mad. I give them choices to pick their poison." She picked up her purse. "Oh I added my new number to your cellphone since Klaus broke my old one." She tossed Rebekah cellphone at her.

She caught easily. "Did you run from him again?" crossed her arms.

" Not exactly.' She stretched her arms out ready to have to head back to Klaus house before he realized she was gone. "more like I made him think I stole one of the drawings he drew of me. And he got mad." She rolled her eyes. " So I had to get a new one. Also I'm pretty sure he did that to annoy me so I couldn't call Kol or him call me."

Rebekah smirked shaking her head. "I knew it, you did run from him. Straight into Kol."

" No I didn't. I was trying to make up for the past. And I had some business of my own." Katherine smiled.

They walked to front of the door. Forgetting the wine. Both thinking next time they'll drink it together when there was a real reason to celebrate.

"So what are you going to do?" Katherine held onto her purse waited.

Rebekah gave her a wicked smile. "I think I'm going to play teacher to some naughty children."

"Really. Well then give me a call so we can go drinking later. I found a little bar just outside of Mystic Falls where I don't have to be mistaken for Elena."

Rebekah leans against the door. "Sure. Oh I almost forgot. Call me if there's any trouble."

"Why do you say that?" She gave her a puzzling look.

Rebekah replied. "You'll see. Of course I'm sure you will want to call me. So text me instead."

"Ok fine then. Drinks later." She hugged Rebekah and she hugged her back.

Later

* * *

Katherine txt

How could you not tell me Kol would be coming.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Trouble already. That was quick.

* * *

Katherine txt

They're driving me nuts.

Want to get out of here and go to that bar I mentioned.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Can't still playing teacher.

It's rather interesting..no actually rather boring.

Send me location I'll meet you there after the person I'm waiting on shows.

* * *

Katherine sends her location.

After arguing with Klaus about Kol. Katherine headed to the bar herself.

Checked messages. Checked on Sophia on how far she traveled. Told her next time she get her plane tickets from some one. She told her it was fine they had to stop by somewhere. Katherine wouldn't take no for as her answer. Sophia told her fine she take the tickets. She asked her if Hayley still had the vervain with her and she said yes.

Put her cellphone away waiting on Rebekah.

She did with satisfied smile on her face.

"School's over already."

"The after school special for them has only just begun."

She picked her drink up Katherine ordered them both. Clinked their glasses smiling at each other. Both thinking _How I've missed you._


End file.
